


Te Amo - a klance fanfic

by kenziee0917



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, background shadam, in like a time skip bc I'm not about that under aged shit, lance's family takes keith in, leo is a little shit but lance loves him anyways, slightly off from canon personalities, will probably have smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziee0917/pseuds/kenziee0917
Summary: I changed up the timelines a bit for my AU. Keith's dad died when he was 16 (current age) and his mother left way before then.FAMILY MEMBER AGES:Alex-19Camila-17Keith/Lance-16Leo-15Victoria-13Zoe-8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the timelines a bit for my AU. Keith's dad died when he was 16 (current age) and his mother left way before then.  
> FAMILY MEMBER AGES:  
> Alex-19  
> Camila-17  
> Keith/Lance-16  
> Leo-15  
> Victoria-13  
> Zoe-8

        "Oh of course! No, yes I knew his father. Estaría más que feliz también!"

        Lance could hear his mother speaking loudly, like always, into the phone. He was halfway across the house yet her words laced with a thick Spanish accent could be heard clearly from where he was sitting. 

        Lord only knows who she's talking to. His mother had so many friends, too many even. She used the house phone more than everyone else in the house combined and that's saying a lot because Lance's younger sister Zoe seemed to always be using it when his mother wasn't.

         When she hung up Lance made his way throughout the house, towards her. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, next to the home phone charger, and had her head in her hands. She was facing down, staring at the white marble countertop.

        "What would you be 'more than happy' to do?" His mother took up absurd opportunities and Lance always talked her out of them. She was such a kind-hearted woman and she rarely turned down someone's offer. It was a great quality but it did get her into some trouble.

         He was extra concerned this time as her stance was weird. His mother never seemed to show if she was upset or stressed. She always kept to herself and kept smiles on her face. At his words she immediately stood normally and her head turned so she could face him and a soft sliver of a smile was added onto her face.

        "Well, I had this old amigo and he just passed away last night." Her smile had been removed as she spoke. "His son has no other family to go to so I offered that he stayed here."

        Lance's eyebrows shot up. His mother had officially gone crazy and she must know it considering how she looked when he first walked into the room. There is no way another human will be able to live in this house. At least not comfortably.

        "Uh, mama?" his mother made a 'hmm?' noise before Lance continued, leaning against the counter, across from his mother. "Don't you think that might be an issue. We have a four-bedroom house and all of them are occupied with two people each. Plus the rooms are small as shit."

        "Language!" his mother yelped, her eyes closing in the process. Lance popped out a small apology before letting out a laugh. She sighed, her eyes staying closed the entire time, even when she spoke again. "I know that and despite what you think I thought about what I'd do before I agreed." When her eyes opened again she looked at Lance with a look that he's seen too many times. It was a look that screamed, 'Get ready, bitch.'

        "So what're going to do mama?" Lance couldn't lie, he was scared of his mother at this point and time because of that stupid glint in her eye.

        "Oh, mijo. Alex is moving into his new apartment today. El niño se quedará contigo."

        Lance groaned, probably louder than necessary. How could he forget? His older brother Alex was moving in with his girlfriend. He _was_ going to share a room with his favorite sibling of all time, Leo but, of course, he's stuck with the orphan kid. A small pout made its way onto his face.

         His mother noticed how his bottom lip peaked out from his mouth and she let out a small chuckle.

        "I would have let him share with Zoe so you could move along with the original plans for room sharing but, he's your age and I thought it would be a better fit. So, stop being overdramatic, who knows you might become friends!" Lance gave his mother a small smile. She sounded excited and Lance would do anything to keep that excitement in his mother's voice so he muttered a small okay then headed straight to his room that was soon to be shared with an orphan.

        It didn't take long before a brunette head popped into his doorway.

        "So are the horrid rumors true? Orphan boy is preventing us from sharing a room?" Low and behold, Leo was listening to the conversation. Lance gave a movie worthy distressed nod. Leo, just as movie worthy, let out a dramatic gasp his hand flying straight towards his heart to cover it. Lance then broke 'character' and smiled.

        "but" the younger boy sat down on Alex's blank canvas of a bed. "in all seriousness, how long is the kid staying. Are we like fostering him?" Lance shrugged. "Ask mama. I have no clue." Leo shot up and ran to the staircase at full speed his feet pounding on the carpeted floor.

        "Mama!? How long is orphan boy gonna stay with us!?"

        Lance winced. He had no clue how that boy could yell so loud, it had to hurt his throat. When Leo got no response Lance's hands shot up to cover his ears. Leo screamed the same phrase again yet this time he was louder. He got no response once again so he walked towards Lance's doorway and looked inside.

        "This is bullshit," Leo said with a sigh, leaning against the door frame while crossing his arms. Not even two seconds after he'd stopped talking a yell could be heard from downstairs.

        "Leo! Language!" Lance started  _dying_. The look on Leo's face was priceless. He looked as if he'd been shot in the ass, his body had tensed and he looked like he was about to fall over. Lance's laughter spewed out of his mouth obnoxiously.

        "How did she-?" he turned around and scanned the hallway as if he was looking for a microphone of some sort. When he saw nothing he turned back towards Lance. "She's a witch I swear!"

        Lance laughed harder, if possible, at his statement. Leo smirked down at Lance before it faded.

        "Hey, Lance?" Lance calmed down.

        "Y-Yeah?" His breath was still a bit off from all the laughing.

        "It's gonna really gonna suck not sharing a room with you." Lance looked up at Leo, his younger brother's blue eyes were soaked in disappointment. It made Lance's heart hurt, he hated when Leo was sad.

        "Yeah, I know. Stop looking so upset though; it's not like you're moving out and it's not like the kid's gonna stay with us for over 3 months or something."

        "True, I can still annoy you whenever I please. Who knows though, orphan boy could be really cool, not cooler than me of course. Or,." Leo started before looking down at Lance who was sitting lazily on his bed, an evil glint replaced the former disappointment. Lance shifted uncomfortably on his bed. That look could be on one of those stupid lists, top 10 photos taken before a disaster. "he could be really cute."

        Lance's eyes went wide. He shot up from his seat on the bed and ran towards a cackling Leo.

        "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cállate!" Lance shouted at the younger boy in his doorway. Lance's arms stretched out and he pushed his door closed which pushed Leo away in the process.

        "Ow! My foot! I'm gonna get revenge for that!" Leo yelped after his toe got stuck underneath the door for a second.

         Once the door had closed Lance slid down the polished wood. Leo is the  _only_  person in his family that he's ever come out as bisexual too. It was totally expected that the 15-year-old would make jokes, it's his personality but Lance's heart stopped every time he did. What if someone could hear him? Leo is definitely not quiet. His family is pretty Christian so Lance is absolutely terrified of telling anyone else. 

        The only other people who know that he's bi are his two best friends, Hunk and Pidge. It was a mistake that they found out actually. The two were walking down the hall when they saw him flirting with a super hot junior.

        Lance's thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling everyone down to the kitchen.

         Lance stood up and opened his door. Leo wasn't there anymore, in fact, like the rest of his siblings, he was already walking down the steps by the time Lance even got to the staircase. His room is the farthest from the stairs which is a good and a bad thing at the same time. 

        When he walked into the kitchen his father, who was much taller than everyone else, waved him over to the middle of the room where the rest of his siblings and his mother stood.

        "Okay, for those of you who didn't know, my old friend has passed and his son is coming to live with us for about a month. He will be here tomorrow morning so you all will be woken up early. Any questions?" their mother spoke up, her curly ponytail bounced as she spoke.

         Lance took a deep breath. He was 100% sure he was going to have to deep clean his room and he was not looking forward to it. One of his younger sisters raised her hand like she was in class which made his mom smile.

        "Yes, Victoria?"

        "What's the boy's name?" Victoria asked, cocking her head to the side her long brown curls fell slowly onto her face which caused her to sweep them back into place with a small, tanned, hand. Lance was pretty curious about the boy's name actually. His mother let out a small laugh.

        "Lo siento Victoria. I actually have forgotten. Makes us all the more eager to meet him tomorrow doesn't it?" She gave everyone a soft smile, like she always did. "Now! It's late. Go to bed mis amores."

 

+        +        +

 

 

        The rest of the night was peaceful. Everyone went back upstairs and went straight to bed, except Lance. He lay awake enjoying his one and only night he'll be able to have his own room. His enjoyment was shattered by a soft knock on his door. Lance groaned then got up to see who it was.

         A sleepy Leo stood outside the room. He held a blanket in one hand in a pillow in the other.

        "Can I?" he asked. Those two simple words held a large explanation. He wanted to share a room with Lance for at least one night.

        "Of course buddy." Lance gave Leo a smile before letting him inside the room. Once the two boys got settled into bed Lance could immediately hear the soft snores coming from the sleeping body across the room. Lance's eyes finally fluttered closed and, like the rest of his family, he was asleep.

 

 

+        +        +

 

 

        Lance awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. Everything after he woke up happened so fast. The first thing he saw was Leo, who was fully dressed in decently nice clothing, sitting on Alex's old bed. The blanket and pillow he had used last night had been removed and probably returned to the correct room.

        "Morning Sunshine~!" Leo cooed. Lance groaned. "If I were you, I'd get up. Well, get up for real because I've been lying to mama and telling her you've been awake for ages."

        Lance sat up in bed fast causing a blood rush. "What? Why?" Leo smiled evilly at Lance's oblivious state.

        "Orphan boy is here." He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. Their mother yelled from downstairs and her words made the smile on Leo's face grow larger.

        "Lance! Leo! Downstairs now!" Leo turned around and walked slowly towards the stairs.

        "Hm. Better hope he's not hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm working hard to make this story somewhat decent!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   "Keith?" Lance called out to him quietly.
> 
>         "Where's your bathroom," Keith said weakly, not looking at Lance but rather down at the ground.
> 
>         "Why do you need your bag?"
> 
>         "Where. Is. Your. Bathroom." Keith's voice was stronger and he looked at Lance, his eyes filled with fire and pain. Every word was punctuated and spat out.
> 
>         "I'll walk you there." Lance stood up and walked towards the door and Keith put an arm in front of him.
> 
>         "Just give me directions. I don't need you to come with me."
> 
>         Lance looked sadly at the boy. He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain he was in. "If you were to be walking up the stairs it would be the door right in front of you when you made it to the top."
> 
>         "Thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the sibling's names as this felt like a fanfic of a fanfic and I don't want that. Ages are the same. (reread if needed)  
> Daniel - Alex  
> Sophia - Camila  
> Benji - Leo  
> Cleo - Victoria  
> Josie - Zoe

        Lance wanted to  _kill_  Leo. He wanted to literally snap his neck or bite off his head. Lance had no time to do anything to make himself look presentable before his mother called up to him again.

         He looked like complete shit. A baggy white T-shirt, Adidas sweatpants, and major bedhead was the 'designer' outfit he rocked for the meeting of his new roommate. Talk about how wonderful of a first impression he's going to have.

        Lance groaned at his reflection in the mirror, twisting his body around to see the back of his head which wasn't much better than the front.

        After he swigged a bit of mouthwash, he ran towards the staircase before his mother would have to call up again. She'd probably hit him with her shoe and that's the last thing he wants right now. The split-second Lance's feet touched the ground level, his siblings stared at him with looks of confusion, amusement, or disgust. His eldest sister Camila broke the silence.

        "Oh my god. You look like you just hibernated for 3 years." She laughed, the sound bursting through her throat. She tilted her head back as she continued to let out her loud bursts of laughter. Leo was sporting the brightest smile and Lance's younger sister, Victoria, was trying _so_  hard to not let any sounds come out of her mouth.

         Lance gave Camila a deadly glare when her head was straightforward again and she gave a cheesy smile in return, dimples prominent on her cheeks.

        "No fighting, get out of the way!" Their mother shouted, pushing her way through the five kids that were crowded around the front door. Everyone went silent yet uneven breathing could be heard coming from Camila.

        Their mama smoothed down her shirt, which was a lovely shade of peach, and then opened the door with a bright smile. A boy with raven colored hair that stopped a little bit above his shoulders stood in the doorway.

        A small giggle could be heard from Leo which had been stopped when Camila elbowed him. Lance knew exactly why he was laughing. The boy was  _hot._

He looked better than Lance did and the kid had gone through some serious trauma a day or two ago. His pale skin stood out against the rest of Cubans in the room. His stance was very closed off, arms across his chest and he seemed to be tucking in onto himself.

        The boy's dark grey-violet eyes scanned the parts of the house that he could from the doorway. The eyes settled onto Lance, as he's the tallest of everyone in the room, and the boy's eyebrows furrowed.

         Lance's hands flew to his hair as he desperately tried to smoothen it but the natural curls kept popping up in every direction no matter how much pressure Lance applied to them. He gave up promptly when he realized he would need some hair gel to fix the mess upon his head.

        "Hola! Come on in! Here let me take your bags-" Their mother was the first to speak to him, her loud voice and bubbly personality visibly started the boy and Lance watched as the violet eyes snapped into his mother's direction. His mother paused and looked at the singular, black drawstring held closely to his chest. "I mean, bag." 

        Lance watched silently as his mother took the small bag from the boy's arms and then walked upstairs towards his room. He walked inside and Leo closed the door behind him.

        "Um, yeah, okay." The boy said, a tad too late as Lance's mother was already upstairs, before he looked over at Lance and his siblings. "I'm Keith"

      Zoe, Lance's youngest sister, stepped into the front of her siblings almost knocking over Victoria in the process. "I'm Zoe! I like your hair, it is very pretty!" She smiled brightly at Keith, displaying her two missing teeth. Keith reached up and smoothed down his long-ish hair and gave Zoe a tight, closed smile then looked up at the rest of the group.

        "I'm Camila and this is Victoria. She's refusing to talk right now or make any noise for that matter because a character in her favorite show died, it has nothing to do with you, she's just being extra, like _always_ " Camila held onto Victoria's shoulders from behind and gave Keith a smile. Victoria shrugged Camila's hands off of her and gave her a glare. When she turned her attention back to Keith she waved at him.

        Lance was about to just go for it and attempt to survive his embarrassing encounter with his new roommate when Leo jumped in front of him, literally jumped, almost tumbling over as he landed.

        "Yo, I'm Leo and this is my older brother Lance, your roomie." His arms were out towards Lance as if he was showcasing him. "As you can see he cleans up nicely." Leo flashed Lance an evil smile and then looked back at Keith. "I'm sure you two will have a lovely time _alone_ in your roo-" Lance launched his body towards Leo and slammed his hand over his mouth and the smaller boy took the opportunity to lick him.

        "UGH-, Leo, you're disgusting!" Lance removed his hand and promptly wiped the saliva onto its owner's shirt, a look of pure, utter, disgust on his face the whole time. "I'm sorry that I look like the actual definition of trash right now, this one-" he poked Leo in the back of the head roughly. "Is a bitch and didn't wake me up." Keith let out a soft laugh.

        "Lance! Language!!" Their mother shrieked as she walked back into the room giving Lance a weird stare as she had finally realized what he looked like. She turned to Keith. "I'm Mrs. McClain. You can call me Sara. Please ignore my children and their bad manners" Keith shook her hand.

        "Uh, it's okay. Oh, and thanks, Sara, for letting me stay here for a bit."

        "Oh, it's not a problem at all Keith! We're all happy to have you here!"  Sara exclaimed brightly. Leo smirked.

        "Some of us are happier than others." Lance felt his face go bright red. He gave his younger brother a discrete slap which made Leo take in a sharp breath.

        After Leo's _unnecessary_ statement, everyone went back to their rooms, but not before each of them gave Keith a final smile. Lance stayed back and held onto Leo so he couldn't escape no matter how hard he struggled, and boy did he struggle.

        "Okay, my room is the farthest from the staircase, go right and it's the door at the end of the hall. I can help you if you need anything but I need to talk to him really quick." Lance explained, using his free hand to give him directions. Keith nodded swiftly and started to make his way up the stairs.

Once Keith was out of sight Lance turned his head sharply towards Leo. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He whisper-shouted, Leo squirmed in Lance's tight grasp. "First of all, I never said I thought he was cute or attractive in any way so your little 'some of us are happier than others' statement was incorrect. I'm just as happy as everyone else. I'm neutral, maybe even less happy! Secondly, what did I do to youuuu?" Lance whined, shaking his body awkwardly like a young child would when throwing a tantrum. Leo stared at him blankly while still trying to rip his arm away from Lance's clutches. "You're being a little shit today and I don't know why!"

        "First of all," Leo mocked Lance's angry tone. "You didn't need to say 'omg, he's sooo cute' for me to know, it's _really_  obvious. You looked like you had just seen Shakira or something, and you stubbed my toe yesterday so what better revenge than to be a 'little shit'."

         A smirk birthed itself onto his face as he talked as if making Lance suffer was a stress reliever.

        Lance groaned obnoxiously, throwing his head back from a dramatic flair. Of course, 'sweet sweet' revenge, what other reason would Leo have. "You're an idiot so I'm going upstairs to help Keith and you will stay out of my room or I will actually murder you." Lance let go of Leo's arm and backed up a few steps.

        "Love you~!" Leo shouted boisterously as Lance walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. Lance managed to flip Leo off before he was out of sight.

 

 

+        +        +   

 

   

        Lance sighed and then closed his bedroom door. He noticed Keith staring down at his hands, rubbing his thumbs together while sitting on Alex's old bed.

        "Oh, great, you found the room. I'm gonna grab some sheets for the bed and then I'm going to actually get dressed." Lance said which noticeably startled Keith as he jumped up the second Lance started to speak. "Shit, sorry man, didn't mean to scare ya. I thought you heard me come in."

        "Uh, it's fine, I'm okay and yeah thank you," Keith spoke softly yet it was loud enough that Lance could hear him clearly. Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith which caused the boy to tuck deeper into himself, the arms across his chest were holding onto his body tightly.

        Lance let his eyebrow drop and his face was filled with sympathy.

        "No problem man. If you need anything...or want to talk I'm here to listen. Just let me know." Lance said softly.

        He should have stopped at 'no problem'. Keith's posture changed and he looked  _angry_. He was no longer tucking his chest in, instead, he was pushing it out. His arms seemed to be clutching his body even tighter and his dark bangs covered one of his glaring eyes.

        "I don't need your pity. You know nothing about the situation so why the hell would I talk to you?" Keith spat. This made Lance take in a large breath. He knows what he needs to say.

        "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go get the sheets now." He needed to say that. He needed to drop the whole situation and go get the bed sheets. He needed to make his new roommate not mad at him. He needed to do all those things, but he didn't. He added fuel to the fire instead.

        "Jesus, I was just trying to be supportive. Maybe, if you didn't have a giant stick up your ass, you'd feel better."

        Lance didn't want to look at Keith, but he did. If looks could kill, Lance would immediately drop dead. Keith's dark violet eyes had a glint of red in them. Lance regretted his words but it was too late now. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and took in a long breath.

        "Go get the bed sheets," he said before letting out the breath. Lance nodded, opened the door as fast as he could, and ran towards opposite side of the hall. He opened up the thin closet door searching for the extra bedding.

        "So, how ya like your new roommate?" Lance jumped and dropped the suitcase he was moving out of the way onto his foot.

        "Ah, shiii- uh- shiitake mushrooms?"

        "I'm not Zoe, Lance. Leo cusses in front of me."

        "Victoria! Give me a warning next time and I thought you weren't talking." Victoria shrugged, her long brown curls getting caught on her shoulders

        "It's more fun to see you jump and Camila was getting annoyed so she went to go buy me donuts, no you may not have any, in exchange for me to talk again. Anyways, answer my question, how's Keith?"

        Lance groaned. "Not good. It's my fault. He got angry when I offered myself as a listener to his problems. He said he didn't want pity and stuff and then I told him if he didn't have a giant stick up his a-butt then maybe he'll feel better." Victoria kicked him in the shin roughly, pain rippled through his leg.

        "Again, I'm not Zoe and yeah, you messed up. His dad is  _gone_ , Lance. If papá died I wouldn't want to talk about it either. I may not have been that mad about you offering but everyone is different. He seems like someone who has anger issues, or, at least responds to trauma with anger." Victoria grabbed the bedding out of the closet as she spoke. "Here."

        She stuffed the sheets into Lance's chest. "Now go apologize." Lance grabbed hold of the sheets.

        "Fine, _mom_." His words made Victoria laugh, then flip him off. Lance dramatically gasped. "You child! Put the finger down!"

        "Thought I was 'mom'." She said before turning her hand into a fist and letting it drop back to her side.

        "Not anymore! You're a small puny child again." Lance said before walking back towards his room.

        "You have the maturity of a 6-year-old and you're calling  _me_  a child?" Victoria yelled and Lance continued to walk, well, it was more of a strut now.

        "I can't hear you over how awesome I am."

        "My point proven." Lance ignored her and turned his strut back into a walk when he passed through his doorway. Keith was back in the same position he was in when Lance originally walked into his room. Lance made sure to close the door loudly so Keith would know he's back.

        "Um, I'll do it for you. You can chill on my bed until I'm finished." Lance said, completely avoiding Keith's gaze. Keith removed himself from Alex's old bed and walked across the room seating himself on Lance's mattress.

 

+        +        +

 

 

        Lance and Keith spent the next ten minutes in silence. Keith sat still rubbing his palms together and rubbing his thumbs over where his wrists are underneath his shirt sleeves.

         Lance spent the ten minutes setting up the bed for Keith. When he finally finished he bent his body backward to relieve some of the tension in his back from being bent over for so long, struggling with a certain corner of the sheet.

        When Lance turned around he saw Keith staring at him. The raven-haired boy averted his eyes quickly. Lance sighed.

        "Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I was being insensitive and I should have just kept quiet. I totally understand why you wouldn't want to-" Lance's rambling was cut off by a call from downstairs.

        "Lance?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows. Lance knew why, it was a voice that Keith hadn't heard yet. Lance walked over to his door and opened it so his response wouldn't be muffled.

        "In my room!" He called back. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. A man approached the doorway. The man was very tall, his graying brunette hair was only a couple inches away from touching the top of the door frame. Thin, square-rimmed glasses were perched upon his nose. He had the same curved nose as Lance but the man's jaw was more square while Lance has a pointed chin.

        "Ah, hola. I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning when you arrived. Keith, is it?" The man spoke calmly, he was calmer than everyone else in his family. Keith nodded from Lance's bed as he still hasn't transferred to the one Lance had just made. The man gave Keith a small smile.

        "Nice to meet you. I'm Lance's father, Gabriel." Lance watched Keith get even paler than he already was when his father spoke. He seemed to be holding his breath as his shoulders stopped moving and his chest tensed up.

        "Nice to meet you too." Keith looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were shut tightly and his voice wavered. Keith shook his head downward making his bangs slide down to cover most of his face.

        "Oh, uh, papá, I'm pretty sure Victoria said something about needing to talk to you when you got home. I can't remember for sure so might wanna check in with her really quick." It was the only story that came to his head. He needed to get his dad out of here before Keith had a mental break down and he was hoping Victoria would back up his story without knowing what the hell is going on.

        "Okay, well, have a nice morning boys." with that and a concerned look towards Keith, Gabriel left, heading to the other end of the hall where Victoria and Camila's room was located. Lance let out a heavy sigh and he closed the door once again. Keith was shaking when Lance turned back around.

        His head was tilted down and to the side and his bangs covered what of his face should be visible with his current position. The familiar 'tucking into himself' stance was back and Keith hadn't regained any color to his skin; he was still as pale as a ghost. Lance walked slowly towards him carefully placing himself down on the bed when he was close enough.

        They sat in silence for a while before Keith suddenly stood up. He walked over to the door and grabbed his drawstring bag that was set next to it.

        "Keith?" Lance called out to him quietly.

        "Where's your bathroom," Keith said weakly, not looking at Lance but rather down at the ground.

        "Why do you need your bag?"

        "Where. Is. Your. Bathroom." Keith's voice was stronger and he looked at Lance, his eyes filled with fire and pain. Every word was punctuated and spat out.

        "I'll walk you there." Lance stood up and walked towards the door and Keith put an arm in front of him.

        "Just give me directions. I don't need you to come with me."

        Lance looked sadly at the boy. He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain he was in. "If you were to be walking up the stairs it would be the door right in front of you when you made it to the top."

        "Thank you," Keith grunted before walking off into the direction Lance had explained.

        Lance watched from his doorway as Keith slowly made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. When Lance heard the loud click the handle made when it's locked he spoke dryly to himself, "No problem."

 

+        +        +

 

 

        It's been hours since Keith had arrived. He wasn't very social so Lance spent most of his day with his siblings leaving Keith to his own devices. Lance was currently on the couch, finally dressed, his legs were straight out and his body was taking up three couch cushions.

        "Lance, for the love of god, move your foot. You're poking me in the side." Camila barked, turning her head to glare at him. Zoe screeched.

        "CAMILA! You made me mess up! I'm going to have to start over now." The young girl was attempting to braid Camila's bobbed hairstyle. Sure enough, the start of the braid had become unraveled.

        "Why don't you just braid Victoria's hair." Lance paused pushing his foot, hard, into Camila's side which caused her to lean away. Camila slapped his foot roughly and Lance tore his leg away from her. "Victoria isn't as squirmy _and_ she's less violent."

        A loud laugh came from the kitchen. Lance looked over and saw Victoria getting a drink from the fridge. "That's funny. You don't think I'm violent and Zoe is too rough on my hair because I have a lot of it."

        "I don't like doing her hair, she makes me watch her stupid shows. Camila lets me watch Disney channel." Zoe said before quickly getting back to work at Camila's hair. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth and her small hands moved slowly.

       "Speaking of Disney channel, I'm only watching it because I'm bored. Can we please watch  _anything_  else." Lance begged. "We've been watching 'Stuck In The Middle' for the past like, three hours. I don't need to watch thirty-minute episodes about a big Hispanic family when I'm a part of a big Hispanic family."

        "Okay, the controller is by Camila's foot." Zoe verified using her eyes to point to the remote. Lance snapped his head in Victoria's direction. She had made her way into the living room and was staring at Lance with a face of pure shock.

        "WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GRAB THE REMOTE!" Victoria hollered at Lance. He quickly sat up and reached over to grab the remote that was in front of Camila's feet. Zoe never let anyone change the channel when she was watching her shows. This was the first time she had ever given up the remote to someone else without any fight.

        "Okay, we're watching a movie so don't choose one without me, I'm gonna go get Leo and Keith so they can watch with us. Leo would be pissed, I mean upset, if we watched a movie without him and then we'd be leaving Keith out soooo...." She set down her drink. "I'll be right back!" Lance gave her a salute and she sprinted upstairs, her hair flowing like a cape behind her.

 

 

+        +        +

 

 

        After about five minutes Victoria returned. Leo was running towards the couch and Victoria was dragging Keith by the arm into the living room. Lance had already pulled up Netflix and was in the movie section.

        "What are we watching today dictator Tori?" Leo joked. Victoria let Keith sit down before she sat down herself.

        "I don't know  _Leonardo_  but I'm already regretting my choice of telling you that we are gonna watch a movie. _"_ She snapped back.

        Leo gasped. "How  _dare_  you. My full name is only allowed to be used by mamá and papá when I'm in trouble."

        "Which is all the time so you must be used to it, hm?" Victoria teased. Leo sat up so he could flop onto Victoria, almost knocking over her drink as he did so. She shrieked as the red liquid threatened to slip out of the glass.

        "Oh my god! Please get off of her and choose a movie." Camila yelped, trying not to move as Zoe braided strands of her hair. Leo pouted and sat up once again. Lance tossed the remote to Victoria. She attempted to grab it but it flew past her and hit Keith in the lower arm. His eyebrows furrowed and he squinted his eyes closed.

        "Oops, sorry Keith. Kinda hard to catch things with one hand." Victoria let out a soft laugh before grabbing the remote from the couch cushion between them. Keith stayed silent and Lance rolled his eyes. He was really starting to hate Keith. Yeah, Lance has sympathy for the boy and understands why he's quiet, but Keith refuses to even acknowledge his siblings.

        Lance cleared his throat pointedly at Keith and the raven haired boy glared at him. Lance gave an innocent smile and nodded his head towards Victoria.

        "Now Keith, when people are sorry, what do we say?" He spoke in the same voice he uses with his younger cousins and occasionally, Zoe. Leo snorted a laugh. Lance's angelic smile never faltered, not even when Keith growled at him.

        "Don't worry about it Victoria." Keith said through clenched teeth. He was supposed to be talking to Victoria but his gaze was directed at Lance.

        "I'm so proud. Good job Keith!"  Lance cheered dramatically. Leo dissolved into laughter next to him, his body shaking just a bit. Keith huffed and turned his body away from Lance.

        "Tomorrow we'll work on 'thanks' but he's making great progress isn't he Leo?" Lance grinned. It took Leo a bit to calm down before he could answer.

        "O-Oh I'd say so. We're proud of you buddy." Leo choked out before releasing a final string of laughs. Camila sighed heavily.

        "You two are so mean. Leave the kid alone." Camila pleaded.

        "He could kill you in your sleep Lance. You share a room with him. I wouldn't make him angry."  Victoria added. Lance scoffed.

        "Oh no, I'm so scared." He replied, monotone. "What's he gonna do-"

        "¡ ¿Lance, Leo?! ¡ ven aquí y Ayúdame a hacer la cena!" Their mother called from the kitchen. The two boy called groaned simultaneously. Lance rolled his body off the couch and onto the floor. Leo did the same and flopped on top of Lance with an 'oof'.

        "Mamaaaaaá, whyyyy us?" Leo whined as he rolled off of Lance. A sharp laugh came from the kitchen.

        "I better not have heard you complaining Leonardo." came the reply from the kitchen. Victoria stifled a laugh. Leo glared at her then stood up.

        "No, you didn't hear me complaining." Leo helped Lance and the two slowly dragged themselves towards the kitchen.

        "That's what I thought." their mother hummed contently.

 

+        +        +

 

 

        "So I'm assuming you don't like him very much," Leo stated blandly, placing another plate on the table. Lance shrugged.

        "I can't deny that he  _is_  cute but he's an ass. He gets a bit of a pass on that because of, you know what, but he's acting as if it's just him in this house. He's acting like we're ghosts Leo, ghosts!" Leo let out a breathy chuckle at Lance's statement.

        "Yeah, he's attractive and" Leo lets out a second laugh "yes, he's treating us like ghosts."

        "Right!? He stays in our room, ew that sounded weird. Anyways, he stays in our room all day, doesn't talk, is literally dragged into the living room by Victoria, still doesn't talk, gets hit with a controller and  _still_  doesn't talk!" Lance slammed a fork onto the table roughly. "He's going to be here a while, he might as well make us like him."

        Leo nodded thoughtfully. "True. Don't get too worked up on it. I know you. Leave him alone, you'll only make it worse because you'll piss him off."

        "Harsh but correct. I'm gonna leave him alone, leave him to you guys." Lance smiled and placed the last bit of silverware down. The boys quickly dodged out of the way as Sara made her way towards the table carrying a hot tray. Leo picked up a chair that sat in the corner of the dining room.

        "Don't touch them," Sara said while walking back towards the kitchen.

        "Wouldn't dream of it," Lance replied lazily. Leo set the chair down at the empty end of the table.

        "Ya know, I think I'll pass Keith onto the girls." Leo shrugged, smirk on his face. Lance laughed loudly.

        "Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is how long I want all of the chapters to be so I need to step up my game. I'm gonna put my social medias here as self-promotion ;). Also! I'm making a playlist for this fanfiction. Although you guys don't know too much about the plot yet I'd love it if you commented songs that make you think of this fic or Klance in general. I'll link the playlist when I get enough songs in it. Sorry it took so long to update but I will NOT be updating this regularly and it's going to be hectic for me as school starts back up soon. Anyways, happy reading ya'll :)! (sorry about the name changes btw)

**Author's Note:**

> +
> 
> INSTAGRAM: @a.smol.keef  
> TWITTER: @a_smol_keef <\---(status of updates will be posted here)


End file.
